cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Broadbent
Jim Broadbent (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''The Passage (1979)'' [German Soldier]: Head bashed in with a club by Anthony Quinn. *''Richard III (1995)'' [Duke of Buckingham]: Strangled in his tent by Ian McKellen's henchmen. *''Bright Young Things (2003)'' [Drunk Major]: Killed in an explosion when a German bomb falls next to his vehicle after he goes back to get a bottle of wine. *''Robots (2005; animated)'' [Madame Gasket] - Thrown into a melter by Chris Wedge and was incinerated/ground to pieces. *''Art School Confidential'' (2006) [Jimmy]: Burned to death (off screen) in an apartment fire, after Max Minghella leaves without completely extinguishing his cigarette; we learn of his death afterwards when Max returns to the building and sees what happened. *''Longford'' (2006) [Lord Longford]: Dies (off screen) of old age years after the film ends; his death is revealed in text during the end credits *''The Young Victoria (2009)'' [King William IV]: Dies of old age, with Emily Blunt by his side. *''Perrier's Bounty'' (2009) [Jim McRea]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach with a machine gun by Brendan Gleeson as his son is reversing a car to escape. He dies while talking to his son (Cillian Murphy) as he curses death for being late (played for comic effect). *''Cloud Atlas'' (2012) [Captain Molyneux/Vyvyan Ayrs/Timothy Cavendish/Korean Musician/Prescient 2]: Playing multiple roles over the course of several different time periods, all of them likely die of old age/natural causes following the conclusion of their respective plots. (Jim is in heavy make-up for several of the roles) *[[King of Thieves (2018)|''King of Thieves (2018)]] [''Terry Perkins]: Died of heart attack in his cell while serving a sentence for the robbery. His death got mentioned in the closing text. TV Deaths *''Doctor Who: Doctor Who and the Curse of the Fatal Death'' (1999) [The Eleventh Doctor]: Electrocuted while trying to fix the Dalek's machine (again; he regenerates into a new form (Hugh Grant) (Played for Comic effect). *''Any Human Heart'' (2010 TV) [Logan Mountstuart]: Dies of natural causes whilst walking along his garden toward the ghosts of Hayley Atwell and Poppy Epstein. (Thanks to Brian) *''London Spy: I Know (2015) '[Scottie]: Hanged (off-screen) from a tree by an assassin; his body is seen when Ben Whishaw discovers it after receiving a final call from Jim in a taxi, who knows he's about to be killed. *War and Peace (2016 TV)' [''Prince Nikolai Bolkonsky]: Dies of a head injury caused by a fall from his horse (in addition, his fall from the saddle may have been due to a stroke or a heart attack). Gallery Broadbent, Jim Broadbent, Jim Broadbent, Jim Broadbent, Jim Broadbent, Jim Broadbent, Jim Category:Atheist Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Valiant Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Tooth Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Actors who died in James Marsh Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:ITV Stars Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors killed by Ian McKellen Category:Actors killed by Brendan Gleeson Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:National Board of Review Award Winners